With flourishing development of interconnection network application and high-speed development of information technology, dependency on the Internet of people is greater and greater, followed by fast rising of the mobile communication for recent years at the same time, it results in the rapid increasing of the number of the computers and devices accessing the Internet, and makes the available Internet Protocol (IP) Version 4, IPv4 addresses, on the current Internet face the serious shortage. The Internet Assigned Numbers Authority (IANA) announces on February of 2011 that all IPv4 addresses are already issued to address agencies of every continent, which means that the IPv4 addresses are already exhausted and there is no available address for allocation any more. With the exhaustion of the IPv4 addresses, the IPv6 goes to the center of the stage formally.
In order to answer the problem of IP address exhaustion, various countries in the world launch the work of transiting to the next generation of Internet, and various countries, such as, U.S.A., Europe, Asian-Pacific region, etc., deploy the business development strategy of the Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6) one after another, and puts forward the specific requirement for the transition to the IPv6 network. And relevant protocols of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) propose associated requirements and standards to the IPv6 technology in the communication process long time ago as well. No matter for Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) of 3GPP, or for CDMA2000 system of 3GPP2, it is determined that the IPv6 is a development direction of network bearing and service application. Especially in the internet protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) stage of 3G, the network system will be roundly based on or compatible with IPv6. The IPv6 already becomes a basic protocol shared by the Internet and the mobile communication network, and the mobile IPv6 makes the Internet merge with the mobile communication network, which can provide ubiquitous and “online forever” connection. If the mobile terminal device, such as the mobile phone, the data card, etc., needs to visit the Internet through the IPv6 mode, it is needed to establish the Packet Data Protocol context (PDP context) bearing based on the IPv6 address between the UE and the GGSN through dialing at first; and the Internet can only be visited after the wireless device obtains the IPv6 address and the Domain Name System (DNS) address, and with the 3GPP protocol, the associated standard and procedure are made for the process that the terminal obtains the IPv6 address by dialing.
In the 3GPP protocol, it is pointed out that the IPv6 address is made up of a prefix and an interface identifier, wherein, the high 64-bits is the prefix, and the low 64-bit is the interface identifier. The address allocation process of IPv6, slightly different from that of IPv4, is completed by means of Stateless Address Auto configuration. In the 3GPP norm, the allocations of both the interface identifier and the prefix are completed by two stages by the network; in the first stage, the mobile phone or the data card obtains its interface identifier from the Gateway General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Support Node (GGSN), and this stage is realized by a process of PDP context activation. The second stage is a signaling stage, wherein the mobile terminal device, such as the mobile phone or the data card, etc., obtains the address prefix required by the global IPv6 address from the GGSN by using the router solicitation (RS) message and the route announcement (RA) message, and the relevant process is shown as in FIG. 1.
Through the above-mentioned two processes, the mobile phone or the data card, etc., utilizes the prefix carried by the route announcement message and the previously received interface identifier to form its own global IPv6 unicast address, and the mobile terminal can utilize the prefix carried by the route announcement message and the locally generated interface identifier to form its own global IPv6 unicast address. In this way, the mobile terminal can use the global IPv6 address and other host computers in the external data network to perform the communication.
While for a terminal device (such as UFI and CPE of ZTE) which can support multiple users to access, this type of device generally will have one wireless wide area network port (WAN port) and a local area network port (LAN port), wherein, the WAN port is connected to the Internet through the wireless technology, such as 2G/3G, and the LAN port provides the network access function for accessing users of the terminal device through a wired or wireless mode. Under the IPv4 mode, the WAN port address is generally an address allocated by the GGSN, and the LAN port address is generally a LAN local address (such as 192.168.0.1); the IP address of the access user terminal is a certain address belonging to a same network segment with the LAN port, and multiple users are interconnected by means of bridge devices. For the LAN port and the WAN port of the device, because the IP addresses are not in the same network segment, the Network Address Translation (NAT) is adopted, and an Intranet IP is converted into an Extranet IP, thus guaranteeing that the access user terminal device can visit the IPv4 network normally.
While under the IPv6 mode, the address of the WAN port is still an address allocated by the GGSN; considering that the NAT destroys the IP end to end communication model and the simple point trouble is easily produced, etc., it is not suggested to use the NAT in default in the IPv6 standard protocol, so the NAT is not continually adopted between the LAN port and the WAN port under normal conditions, while a mode of routing forwarding is preferably to be used. This mode needs to perform special processing on addresses of the WAN port and the LAN port, and the specific implementation can refer to a patent “A method and wireless device for realizing route transmission based on a single IPv6 address prefix” (201110313190.9). The method is to set aside a 126-bit IPv6 address prefix from IPv6 addresses with a 64-bit prefix length allocated by the GGSN, and then allocate an address in the 126-bit prefix to the WAN port, and set the address prefix of the WAN port as 126 at the same time; then take an address different from the WAN port from the residual IPv6 addresses with the 64-bit prefix length to allocate to the LAN port, and then with the stateless address configuration, inform the 64-bit IPv6 prefix of the LAN port to the terminal of the access user by means of route announcement, and construct an intact IPv6 global unicast address by means of EUI-64 according to it, and the IPv6 data between the LAN port and the WAN port are routed and forwarded, thus guaranteeing that the terminal device of the access user can visit the IPv6 network normally.
However, because the IPv6 relevant protocol has a gradual evolution process itself, it leads to that standards for processes of configuring stateless IPv6 addresses of mobile terminal devices in 3GPP protocols of different versions are different from each other. In the 3GPP TS23.060 V5.0.0 or earlier versions, the GGSN device is required to allocate a unique identifier for the terminal device, and meanwhile the terminal must use the unique identifier issued by the GGSN in the IPv6 address configuration process, and the prefix of the IP address is obtained by means of RA; while in the 3GPP TS23.060 V5.1.0 and later versions, the GGSN device is required to allocate a unique prefix for the terminal device, and the terminal device must use the unique prefix issued by the GGSN in the IP address configuration process, and the identifier of the IP address can be obtained by the terminal device itself through issuing by the GGSN or by means of EUI-64. Wherein, the EUI-64 is a 64-bit extended unique identifier, which is generated by the conversion from the MAC address through a particular algorithm.
According to the above-mentioned norms, that is, when the GGSN device adopts the mode of allocating a unique prefix, the address of the IPv6 message sent by the mobile terminal device must use the prefix information allocated by the GGSN, otherwise it can not visit the network normally. In this case, the mobile terminal device only needs to inform the 64-bit prefix information allocated by the GGSN to the access user terminal device with the stateless address configuration technology by means of RA; at the same time, because routing forwarding is adopted between the LAN port and the WAN port, the access user terminal device can visit the IPv6 network normally under that situation. However, when the GGSN device adopts the mode of allocating a unique identifier, the address of the IPv6 message sent by the mobile terminal device must use the identifier information allocated by the GGSN, otherwise it can not visit the network normally. As to a mobile device only allowing one user to access, such as, a traditional or driver-free data card, etc., the particular client can be installed on the access user terminal device, the IPv6 address allocated by the GGSN is obtained through an interface command (ATtention Command, AT) between a data terminal equipment (DTE) and a data communications equipment (DCE) or a Qualcomm Messaging Interface (QMI) between a Qualcomm platform and a terminal device, etc., and then the IP address of the device is set as the same address, and now a MODEM adopts the data bridge mode to transmit transparently the IPv6 data sent by the access user, thus guaranteeing visiting the IPv6 network. But for the terminal device allowing multiple IPv6 user accessing, such as, a portable broadband wireless access device (UFI or MIFI, that is, mini wifi) and a home gateway device (Customer Premise Equipment, CPE), etc., because the routing forwarding mode is adopted between a LAN port and a WAN port, no matter the IPv6 address of the access user terminal device adopts a static or dynamic obtaining mode, it is unable to guarantee that the IPv6 address identifier in the message sent by the mobile terminal device to the GGSN is the same with the one issued by the GGSN, so the mobile terminal device, such as, the UFI, the CPE, etc., cannot work normally under this situation.
In a word, under a relevant technical condition, in order to support different types of the IPv6 address allocation modes of the GGSN, a mobile terminal device needs to determine an IPV6 address allocation mode of an operator before developing and producing in advance, and adopts different IPv6 address transmission modes for different allocation modes; and the terminal device needs to upgrade and replace the version after the allocation mode of the GGSN device is changed. As to a terminal device which can support multiple users to access, such as, the UFI, the CPE, etc., in the situation that the GGSN allocates a unique identifier, the terminal device is unable to support multiple users to simultaneously access and visit the IPv6 network.